Home
by lalelu900
Summary: Many years passed since the second Giant war, now Thalia is feeling something is missing in her life but what might that be? And to what price will it come?
1. Prologue

A/N The Percy Jackson series and all it's characters belong to Rick Riordan.

**Prologue**

It was a cold night, the moonlight shimmering dangerously on the deep snow. No animal was to be seen, they all had been scared away and the woods were filled with a deadly silence.

A silence that was soon to be disrupted by the sound of snow crunching under boots, the soft gasps for air of someone who had been running for a while and the growling and hissing of something very large and lethal stalking its prey.

The girl was scampering from tree to tree like a scared mouse, keeping inside the shadows all the time, not once stepping into the moonlight. She appeared to be fifteen years old, even though she had been born more than thirty years ago. Her eyes were of a very strange shade of blue, almost electric, and wide open in terror. Her black hair was sticky with blood and her hands, spotted with freckles were pressed to her breast as if to keep her heart from bursting out of it.

The predator was right behind her, a great hydra with more than ten heads, larger than a truck, spitting acid and fire. It was getting closer and closer, a bit of acid hitting the girl in the back, causing her to stumble to the ground. Thalia barely managed to get to her feet, barely managed to escape the snapping jaws of the monster.

But now she was facing a new problem: The woods were thinning out and keeping inside of the shadows would only slow her down more. She needed to step into the light to be quicker, otherwise she would never get away.

Thalia braced herself, gritted her teeth and stepped out of the shadows, pain embracing her as soon as the moonlight touched her. She tried to ignore it and started running again but she already knew she wouldn't last long. She was exhausted, every breath she took, burned in her lungs, her injuries, a deep gash on her head and the place were the hydra's acid had touched her, were bleeding heavily, making her feel as if her strength was draining out of her. And then there was the pain that tortured her ever since she had stepped into the moonlight. Maybe she was faster this way, but she would be worn out even sooner. Ans what would she do then? Lay down and wait for her death?

It didn't come that far. She had been glancing after her to see where the hydra was, and when she was looking forward again she had to throw herself backwards, otherwise she would have stumbled right of the edge of a cliff. The daughter of Zeus gasped staring horrified down the hundreds of feet high stone wall and the roaring sea at its foot. Even if Lord Poseidon might be generous and not punish his niece for jumping into his domain, there was still the height. It was ridiculous, she knew it was, after all her father was the Lord oft he sky, and she had seen her little brother fly more than once, she would have probably been able to do so too if she weren't so exhausted, maybe she would be even able to do so now, despite her exhaustion. But she was too scared to try.

Instead she turned around and stared at the hydra coming up to her. The monster took his time now, knowing the hunt was over, as if it wanted to give her a chance to come to terms with her oncoming death.

And death it would be for sure, there was nowhere to run now, and her weapons were gone, her bow long taken away from her. Her spear broken during her first contact with that hydra. Even aegis was lost to her, still lying at the banks of that river, where everything had went wrong, where her whole fate had changed. Only a smile hunting knive was left, not enough to fight of a hydra, fort hat you needed stronger weapons with a better operating distance to cut off the heads and fire to seal up the stumps, so that the heads would not multiply.

Thalia remebered another time when she had made a last stand, many years ago on Half Blood Hill, trying to protect those she loved. She remembered the agony when the monsters had started to rip at her, the feeling of dying. But now there was nobody to protect. She was alone, wounded, tired and tortured by the moonlight sliding over her skin like the eyes of a vengeful person, filling every nerve of her body with agony, and she decided to just give up, she should have died on that hill along time ago, now was apparently her time to leave this world for good, what was left for her anyway? All her old friends where middle-aged now, while she still looked a teenager, they had new problems, not demigod related problems, they would not even miss her, would they? The hydra was so close now, that Thalia could feel ist hot, smelly breath on her face, and she was just about to close her eyes, waiting for the feeling of ist many heads ripping her apart, when a cloud slid between her and the moon, and the light could no longer reach her. The pain was suddenly reduced tot he throbbing of her wounds and her head felt much clearer.

"No" she thought, "not this way. I'm not gonna end as food!". She channeled all the little bit of power she still had, reaching out fort he sky, her father's domain, throwing her knive at the hydra, summoning a blast of lightning at it. The blast was not strong enough to kill it, she knew, she was too weak fort hat, but it gave her time. Enough time to turn around, and throw herself, without any second thought, over the edge.

She saw the sea coming closer and closer and knew that she probably should pray to her father to summon some winds to save her from the impact, for water could be as har das cement, when you fell on it from great height, or to Poseidon not to kill her as soon as she reached his domain or to Hades for a kind judgement in the Underworld. But she didn't.

Thalia Grace did not pray as she fell, though the name that she whispered, sounded almost like a prayer on her lips: "Apollo"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own the Percy Jackson series, it belongs to Rick Riordan.

**Chapter 1**

_2 months before…_

It was a beautiful young deer, they were chasing, all muscles and big brown eyes and shiny coat. It had given them quite a challenge, always on the watch, quick to flee and a very fast runner. But now they had finally cornered it, the clearing, where it was currently gazing, was surrounded by hunters and Thalia was preparing herself to give the fatal shot at her prey. She drew in a deep breath, aiming the arrow at the deer, drew back the string, correctes her aim again and them let the arrow fly.

The shot killed the deer in an instant, piercing right through its eye into ist brain, sparing the animal a long, painful death. The young lieutenant gave out a pleased sigh, got up and muttered a blessing to Artemis. The other huntresses were cheering happily and started instantly to dismember the dead animal. Thalia had only taken a few of the hunt with her, the deer being not a very spectacular prey. It had been a good hunt anyway, leaving them all with a content feeling. Soon the meat was prepared so that could carry it back to camp. Phoebe was walking next to her, talking about the coming autumn hunt that would take place in Siberia this year and the weather that was a bit too warm for the season.

Thalia remained quiet. The hunt for the deer had been fullfilling, yes. But fort he first time the prospect of going on the great autumn hunt was not appealing to her. Maybe it was just the routine, afterall great hunts were part of her daily life now. The next time Artemis sent them after some wicked monster, she would get her enthusiasm back for sure.

The camp was already set by the huntresses she had left behind, Myriah, a descendant of Hecate had been in charge for as long as Thalia was away. The tents were all ready and waiting for them, fires were burning, promising warmth and the wonderful smell of hot chocolate was welcoming them. Soom they were surrounded by the others. The fresh meat was pulled from their arms and some girls started to prepare a stew for dinner. Thalia ordered the hunt tob e ready to leave in two days and went for her tent, throwing her bow and quiver thoughtlessly on her sleeping back, going straight for the fireplace where water was kept warm, ready for her to clean up.

After she had refreshed herself Thalia went to take some new clothes from her back but while she pulled them out something else dropped out from her bag: An old T-shirt and a photo. It was a Green Day shirt, remembering of times at home with her depressed and drunken mother, when music had been the only thing that made her feel understood. The photo was one of Luke, Annabeth and her and all the sudden she couldn't help thinking of all the things that had changed. Her mom had died long ago, Annabeth who had once looked up to her, was married to Percy now, had a beautiful child and was a successful architect and Luke, the one boy she had loved and who had betrayed her and everything she believed in, had died a heroes death in the second titan war. Thalia stuffed the picture back angrily. She threw herself on her sleeping bag and started crying.

It took her some time to calm down, only in that moment she realized that she had not been crying because of her mom or because of Luke's betrayal or because she misses Annabeth. No, she was crying because she was longing for something she could never have: A love, a family, children. All things she had sworn not to ever have. She could hear the others talking, laughing and singing outside but the sounds were not calling to her anylonger. Something had changed inside of her, she could not have said how or when, but it had changed and now this life was not enough for her anymore. Now the life she had once chosen felt dull and the things she wanted were just out of her reach, and it made her feel horrible.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own the Percy Jackson series, it belongs to Rick Riordan.

**Chapter 2**

The next weeks passed by and the hunt had started for the area around Boston to look for a giant boar that had been sighted by some mortal backpackers. At the moment they were running next to some highway, the older, more experienced fighters on the outsides, guarding the newbies between them. Myriah was rearguarding while Artemis and Thalia were scouting ahead with the wolves. Everything appeared to be perfectly normal but the first lieutenant was distracted.

Only a few weeks ago she would have been buzzing with excitement, full of happiness in expectations of tracking, killing. But now there was just emptiness and longing. Longing for things that she was not supposed to want. She was so lost in thought she didn't even realize Artemis was talking to her until the goddess grabbed her arm.

"Thalia, are you alright? You are distracted and it's dangerous to be so while hunting. You're going to scare the game or worse even injure yourself!" Thalia lowered her head in embarrassment. She knew how important it was to stay focused. "Please Thalia, tell me. You are usually such reliable huntress and I can't help but worry. Tell me and I promise you, I will do anything in my power to help you."

Thalia opened her mouth and nearly choked on her own words. Artemis was a good friend, almost a sister to her and she wanted desperately to be honest but she also didn't want to disappoint her. And she knew she would be disappointed if she told her the truth. The daughter of Zeus took a deep breath and averted her eyes from Artemis as she answered: "I've been missing my friends and I'd like to ask if you would let me visit Annabeth and Percy in New York." It was only half a lie, she really did miss her friends and if Artemis agreed she would be able to use the time apart from the hunt to clear her head again. Annabeth would help her, after all she was no huntress and wouldn't judge her for her improper thoughts, would she?

The goddess hesitated for a moment, then she looked at her lieutenant and sighed: "Well, I suppose it won't hurt anyone if you do. Take your time, stay with your friends for as long as you need to. Send Myriah an Iris message as soon as you're ready to return so she can tell you our location. Go now! We'll see you soon."

Thalia stared at her for a moment, then she tightened her grip on the strips of her backpack, turned around and made her way away from the group, mumbling a quick thank you to Artemis and waving goodbye to the other girls.

She made her camp at a small creek a few miles away from the outskirts of the city. She had decided to spend the night here and take some time for herself before knocking at Annabeth's door. She had made herself a dinner with bread and some dried meat and was currently gazing at the marvelous sunset. It was late autumn and the air was quite chilly but in her silvery parka Thalia was perfectly comfortable. At least she was until a male voice rang out from behind her: "Oh my, what a beautiful maiden sitting all by herself in the wilderness. Tell me, may I join you in your isolation?" Thalia rolled her eyes, of course it was just her luck that she would run into the most annoying god of all when all she wanted was to be alone.

"Good evening Lord Apollo. Actually I would like my isolation to stay isolated and I am sure that you have got important matters to attend to, so why don't you go back to said matters?"

"Actually, my dear Thalia, I am all free for the evening and I'd like to spend my time with the most beautiful girl in the world.", the sun god winked at her, making her get a strange feeling in her stomach. She angrily pushed it aside. If Lady Artemis had been around she would have told him to get lost but she didn't dare to anger him all on her own, without the goddess there to protect her. Instead she just looked at him, very handsome with his boyish features and amazing blue eyes and blond bangs falling into his face, and calmly pleaded: "I really came here to be alone, so I would be very happy if you would leave now, I am sure you'll find some other girl to entertain yourself with."

Apollo just looked thoughtfully back at her, "You are upset, aren't you? Wait a second I'll cheer you up, what about a nice haiku?" He cleared his throat:

"Thalia is sad,

The sun has finally set,

Let us go hunting!"

Thalia really didn't feel like listening to his awful attempts at poetry and she especially didn't want to go on a hunt with him but before she could even make any attempt to object, he had already grabbed a hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. "I'm not taking a no for an answer."

Thalia could only nod, as soon as his hand had touched hers, her whole body had started to tingle with electricity, almost as if she was summoning some lightning but different at the same time. Her brain felt all muddled up and she apparently had lost her ability to speak as she couldn't find it in her to refuse. Actually she didn't even know if she wanted to. She let him pull her away from her campsite, deeper into the woods. He seemed to know where to go, and after some time he finally stopped and pointed at something only a few feet away, the boar, the one Artemis had wanted to hunt.

"My dear sister will be furious when she finds out, that the boar left the woods of Boston and moved to New York", he snickered, "but it's just our luck. A boar like this is very rare and its meat is delicious. Do you wanna shoot?"

The daughter of Zeus hesitated only for a second, she knew Artemis and the hunt were looking for this boar and would be disappointed if they didn't get it, but she also knew that Apollo would shoot it anyway and she really wanted to kill it. Because she wanted to impress Lady Artemis of course, why would she ever want to impress Lord Apollo with her shooting skills?

She carefully pulled and arrow from her quiver and aimed for the majestic animal. As she drew back the string to shoot, she felt the sun god move behind her, leaning into her, wrapping her in his arms. She felt the warmth of his breath against her ear as he whispered to her: "You look truly ravishing, my sweet huntress. I've been watching you for so long but your grace and beauty never ceases to amaze me." Thalia gasped and let the arrow fly, it missed the boar by many inches and the animal used its chance to flee. Normally she would have been upset with herself but right now she just couldn't care less as Apollo carefully titled her head back and gently started kissing her neck, after a few moments he opened his mouth to taste her skin right above her pulse point and she gasped. Nothing in her whole life had ever felt so good, so right. She turned around and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was overwhelming, all she could focus on were the feel of his lips passionately moving against hers, his tongue sensually stroking hers, his hands caressing her body and his manly scent surrounding her.

Apollo backed her up against a tree, pulling her right leg up around his hips, brushing his other hand over her breasts. He appeared to like this just as much as she did, as she could feel his hardness pressed into her.

This brought her back to reality. She pushed against his chest until he backed away, using her chance to flee just like the boar did before, gasping a panicked "I can't" over her shoulder. She ran and ran, stumbling in her panic, falling to the ground, cutting her hand on some stone. She managed to regain her footing and continued her way to her camp. She sat herself in front of her tent, watching her surroundings carefully, almost surprised when she realized that he didn't follow her. She stared at her bloody hand, her lips still tingling and her body shivering and a feeling of dread overcame her. She shifted her eyes to the sky where the moon was staring right back at her without any mercy and she just knew, that her life had once again taken a turn for the worse.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N It is Rick Riordan who owns the Percy Jackson series, not me.

**Chapter 3**

When Thalia arrived at Annabeths's, she was a complete mess. It was a small wonder she had survived her way through New York unharmed, considering she hadn't been paying any attention to the traffic around her. One taxi had nearly hit her and she didn't even think about all the monsters that could have easily caught her off guard.

And all because of HIM. Because he had to kiss her, because he was just so good at kissing, because a horrible part of her wanted nothing more than to reverse time and to return to his embrace. She tried to think about what to do now. Lady Artemis would be furious if she found out, and Thalia knew how gods got when they where furious. But how could the goddess of the moon ever find out? If Apollo didn't tell her, she certainly wouln't, right?

Thalia's thought drifted to Artemis twin, she couldn't help it: Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw his eyes (blue, just like the sky on a sunny day), his hair (as fair and shining, and so damn soft), his skin (tanned and smooth, making her want to run her hands all over him), his smile (sometimes cocky but sometimes brighter than the sun) and his smell (manly with a whisp of summer air). And his voice…

"Damnit, she thought, I should not think like that, I am a sworn maiden oft he hunt, I must not think like that ever again!" But her thought always drifted back to Apollo, to the kiss. Did he like it as much as she did? She was so inexperienced in these things, he was propably laughing about her or worse he already had forgotten! She felt physically sick at the thought.

The honking of a car snapped her back to reality. She decided it was time to announce her presence and rang. Noone answered. She tried again a few more time but nothing happened. Right, both Percy and Annabeth hadn't known anything about her visit, she assumed they were out, doing normal people stuff.

Thalia sighed and searched her bag fort he spare key Annabeth had given her years earlier. Hopefully they hadn't changed locks since then. The lock gave a satisfying click and the door swung open.

Thalia didn't know why, but she was surprised at the interior oft he apartment. The last time she had visited, both Percy and Annabeth had been at college, and that's exactly how they're place had looked like. Messy, small and a little bit dirty. After that it had only been Iris messages. She should have realized that her friends life had changed, they were parents after all, but she was still baaffled at how adult this apartment looked. No posters of rockstars, nodirty dishes or piles of clothes lying around, the furniture all classy and propably expensive, family pictures hanging all and standing all over the place, a few scattered toys lying around. Thalia felt a bit like a ghost, a ghost of years long gone by. It was a bit terrifying how different her friends lifes were now, while hers remained the same.

She took a few hesitating steps towards some oft he pictures: An old pic of Annabeth and Percy at Camp Half Blood, a pic of Mr and Mrs Blofis, both looking surprisingly old, Annabeth and Percy's wedding picture, Annabeth looking so beautiful in white, Percy happily grinning into the camera, Annabeth getting her degree, Percy at some demo against the pollution oft he seas, Annabeth in front oft he first building she had designed, looking very pleased with herself and a picture of Percy and Annabeth at the hospital, craddling their infant daughter Miranda Jackson.

She turned away, why was it so painful to look at these pictures? She was supposed to be happy that little Annabeth had grown into such a great woman, that stupid seaweed brain was apparently being her a good husband. But she wasn't, instead she felt a strange tug in her heart, something like longing… and jealousy. Ever since Luke she hadn't really been interested in men and she had never really wanted children.

Maybe she should not have come here, Annabeth my have been like a sister to her years ago, but now Annabeth was an adult, and Thalia was still a teenager, or at least looking like it. Neither Percy or Annabeth could really relate to her problems, could they? They had left their demigods lifes behind, having mortal problems now. But then where else would she go?

Jason was out of question. She loved her brother but after Piper's death he had started living for his job as a high ranking officer at the air force, putting duty before anything. He would not understand, just tell her to go back tot he hunt: "You've sworn an oath!", he'd remind her. But wouldn't he be right? Shouldn't she…

Thalia's musing was interrupted bat he sound of the front door being opened and the sound of laughter. Annabeth, Percy and little Miranda were entering their, freezing in surprise when laying their eyes on the daughter of Zeus.

"Thals!", Annabeth gasped and finally got herself to move and to wrap her old friend in a hug. "We weren't expecting you. How are you? Why are you here? You haven't visited in years… Oh my, Ihope you didn't wait all that long, we went swimming you know, and…"

Thalia smiled at her ranting, letting herself being pulled into another embrace by Percy and introduced herself to Miranda. For a small moment she was able to forget all about oaths, duty and stupid, handsome gods. For a moment the only thing that mattered were her friends and the joy of finally seeing each other again.

Of course content feeling didn't last. Before Thalia knew what was happening she had been sat on the couch next to Miranda who wanted to show her new friend the book on astrology, she had gotten for her birthday. Annabeth and Percy were busy doing some laundry. They looked good together moving in synchronity, smiling and being affectionate with each other, Thalia considered teasing them about it or making a disgusted face but she then realized that in that case she would behave like a teenager watching her parents be all lovey-dovey. She winced at the thought. When had those two gotten so old? She knew time felt different for those immortal but did it really pass so fast? Hadn't it been yesterday that she taught little Annabeth to build a fire? Annabeth had been the little one then, but now Thalia felt as if she was the young one, knowing nothing about real adult lifes.

After the hugs they had sat down to talk and she had found out that Annabeth was now a successful architect and was now considering to leave her employment to build up her own business. Seaweed brain had apparently been able to finish his degree in marine biology and was now with fighting against the pollution of the seas and for the rights of orcas in captivity. Lord Poseidon was very proud of this, and had even been there when Percy had held a speech at some charity party to raise money. They had gotten their nice apartment through Rachel Elizabeth Dare who had married some son of Hermes (after dropping the oracle business on the next worthy mortal) and was now doing artful stuff and spending her spare time helping Percy save the seas. Miranda had just started school and was loving it, since she had gotten Annabeth curiousity and Percy's love for water and swimming, just like she had Annabeth's eyes but Percy's hair.

She also found out that there was no way to talkt o Annabeth tonight since her friends were invited to some important party and would be back very late. Sally Blofis would come over to watch her 6-year old granddaughter. Thalia tried not to be to put off by that, after all she hadn't announced her visit. She tiredly rolled her head back and tried to look at the bright side: The longer it would take to talk to Annabeth, the more time she had to get a grip on herself before rejoining the hunt…


	5. Chapter 4

A/N It is Rick Riordan who owns the Percy Jackson series, not me.

**Chapter 4**

Percy Jackson was certainly not Thalia's favourite person in the world, seriously that dude could be annoying as hell. But his mother was an entirely different story. One just had to love her. She somehow managed to make you feel loved and cherished by simply smiling at you and she smiled at practically everyone all the time. It also helped that she was an amazing cook and tried feeding you with all kinds of delicious comfort food as soon as she spotted you. Right about now Thalia was munching on some of Sally's famous blue chocolate chip cookies even while launching in one of the very comfortable recliners in Annebeth's living room, listening to Sally as she told her granddaughter a bedtime story.

She had been worried about this evening alone with Sally and Miranda but Sally had instantly made her feel at home. They had baked cookies and Miranda had been more than happy to tell her "aunt" all about school and the things she wanted to get for her birthday and the great trip she had made with her parents last summer. Than Sally had cooked some wonderful pasta and now Thalia was as relaxed and content as she hadn't been in years.

And when Sally quitely slid Miranda's bedroom door close and made her way over to Thalia, the words just came pouring out of her: "I kissed Apollo! I don't know what to do. Artemis will be so angry and will banish me but on the other hand I don't know if I want to be a huntress anymore. And I liked kissing him but he's a god and he will leave me as soon as he slept with me and then I'll have nothing!" Thalia took a deep breath and tried to calm herself again. "I wanted to talk to Annabeth about it but maybe you could help to. Afterall you were with a god once."

Sally looked at her for a moment before softly asking: "You're not happy to be a huntress anymore?"

The daughter of Zeus swallowed: "I don't know. I think not. I mean, I just have the feeling something is missing in my life and I don't know what to do about it. The hunt has been my family for years now, and I was so happy on the beginning but it doesn't feel right anymore. Hunting rare beasts, camping outside, being around the girls… it's all very nice but not enough, not anymore. All my childhood friends have grown up but I am frozen in time and it's just so hard to deal with it."

"But that's allright, honey.", Sally smiled at her sweetly, "You're body may stay young but that doesn't mean you're mind soes not age. And over the years ambitions change. It's that way for most people. Sometimes that just means small changes e.g. Percy now makes actual plans to save the world instead of being spontaneous all the time and Annabeth accepting that she can't control everything in the world. For others it means choosing a different lifestyle and turning their lifes upside down. Just be sure that it's not a temporary change of mind."

"But how am I supposed to know that? If I leave the hunt I might regret it and I'm sure Lady Artemis will not take me back in again."

"Then take your time to decide. Your immortal, Thalia. You can wait a few years. If you're still unhappy by then you can still decide to quit. Or is it about Apollo? Do you feel the need to quit because of him?"

The huntress was squirming in her seat by then: "Yes, I mean… No! I was thinking about leaving even before he entered the equasion but now… He always flirts with me and gives me these strange feelings and when he kissed me, well I almost gave into him. It scares me, I've never felt like this before. I can't give into him. It would mean breaking my oath and he just would leave me alone and pregnant!"

"You could always ask Artemis for help, couln't you? I'm sure she'd tell him to back off."

"I, … I don't think I want him to back off.", the last sentence was barely more than a whisper. Thalia hid her face in her hands in shame. She hadn't even admitted it to herself before but she now realized it was true. She enjoyed being chased by the handsome god. She **wanted **him to.

Sally looked at her thoughtful, "How long will you stay here?"

"Lady Artemis allowed me to stay for as long as I need. I don't want to bother Annie and Percy though."

"I'm sure they don't mind you staying with them. Maybe you could use those days to figure out what kind of life you want for yourself. You could look through at some schools or colleges. Maybe do some normal teenage things. Remember you still look like fifteen, if you leave the hunt, people won't treat you like an adult."

Thalia shuddered, she hadn't even thought about that. Going back to school was definetly not a nice thought. Her dyslexia was still running hot and she propably would have to spend her summers at Camp Half Blood to avoid all oft he monsters. And where would she stay?

Her distress was apparently showing because Sally gently patted her hand: „Don't worry too much about it right now. If you really think it's best for you to leave immortality behind than there will be a soultion. And please keep in mind that Percy, Annabeth, Paul and me will always be there for you. We will help you find your way."

Thalia nodded, not entirely convinced. It didn't sound like much fun.

Sally smiled knowingly: "Maybe you should start with something slightly more entertaining than looking for schools. Did you know that Nico di Angelo now owns one of the hottest clubs in Manhattan? It's called the 'Hellhound'. The music should be you're style. If you're still into that rock thing that is."

That brought a smile to Thalia's face. She hadn't been dancing for what felt like an eternity. The hunt didn't frequent any clubs and despite bonfire songs and chorus of praise tot he gods there hadn't been much music in her life. And visiting Nico would also be a bonus.

She helped Sally clean up the kitchen, then went through her bag for her old Green Day shirt and Doc Martins and went to the bathroom to burrow some of Annabeth's make up, and after asking fort he address and wishing her a good night, she left the apartment to melt into New Yorks nightlife just as many other normal teenagers did o this Saturday night…


	6. Chapter 5

A/N It is Rick Riordan who owns the Percy Jackson series, not me.

**Chapter 5**

Thalia might have nearly forgotten about it over the years spend in the wild but she absolutely loved rock, punk and metal. And now visiting a club while physically only being fifteen and generally sworn to steer clear of men and sexuality was positively thrilling. She hadn't broken many rules since she joined the hunt and entering the "Hellhound" with her false ID and her old clothes felt as if she was stepping back into her old self. She felt younger, lighter and….free. As if her silvery huntersgear had locked a part of her away and now she had rekindled it. The part of Thalia that had made her rebel against most rules she had been confronted with, that had kept her from ever asking permission and that had made her unpredictable. The part of her that had made her fall for Luke Castellan.

She had not realized it until now but she had missed that part of her desperately. She felt as if she had been playing a role over the last years and had now returned tob e herself. It was overwhelming. She felt the rythm oft he music wash into her, driving away everything she had taken upon herself that wasn't entirely her, aligning with the beat of her heart. This she had craved for years.

She took her time to look at her surroundings: Nico had apparently done a great job creating this place. The walls looked as if made from skulls, some humanoid, some from animals. There were windows inserted into the floor and you could look into another level of the club that looked like catacombs. The bar looked was one big withered tree and the cocktails served there had all appropriately hellish names. The crowd this place attracted had all dressed up fort he occasion some oft hem like Thalia with band shirts and simple makeup, others looking as if they had dressed up for Halloween, and others as if straight out of the middeleages. In the middle oft he dance floor there was a big fireplace though the flames swirling up from it were green and appearently not radiating heat. Around it there was crowd of black cladded figures danced and swirled like a maelstrom.

She couldn't help herself, she had to dive right into it and damn, did it feel good. Moving her body to the music, getting drunk on the atmosphere of carefreeness and joy. It was astonishing how a place filled with symbols of death could be so full of life. Thalia felt laughter bubbling in her chest, she had not been so giddy in years. She closed her eyes and let the music guide her. She had no idea what the name oft he song was, but it was awesome: It was one of those pieces that struck you right into the heart and didn't let go. The singer had a wonderful deep voice, and there were so many emotions in it, that she felt like laughing, screaming and crying all at the same time.

"Will's got a wonderful voice, doesn't he?", asked a familiar voice behind her. Within seconds the daughter of Zeus guard snapped back up.

"Apollo!", she gasped, "what in the name of Hades are you doing here?"

"This place is run by my son, along with this Hades kid he dates.", the sun god answered happily, "He's also the singer and writer of this song that you appear to like so much. So why would I not be here?"

Thalia did not know what to say tot hat and Apollo took her bafflement as an opportunity to wrap a tanned arm around her waist and pull her into hi schest.

"Maybe I'm also here to meet you, my dear. Since you were so eager to get away from me the last time", he whispered into her ear. Thalia shivered as she felt his hot breath graze her skin and involuntarily pulled herself closer to hi schest, breathing in his delicious smell, feeling the heat radiating off him.

Without realizing it, they both had begun to dance again and soon they fell into an easy rythm, their bodies sliding against each other.

"Did you know, I would be here because you're the god of prophecy, or what?"

Apollo gave a low chuckle from the depth of his chest, it made Thalia's belly flutter in a very peculiar way.

"Who do you think gave Sally Jackson the idea of sending you here? This place was created by Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Will Solace, son of mine, as a temple to their fathers. Do you see that?", he pointed towards the fire where Thalia witnessed a few mortals poring bits of their drinks into the flames. "After thousands of years these two demigods managed to create a place where mortals sacrifice to gods again. Of course they don't understand the gesture for what it is, they think it's some funny ritual, like making a wish when seeing a shooting star or throwing a coin into a wishing well but that does not restrict the power of it. In this place Hades and I reign, music and death together, and due to this no other god can see what happens inside. You're hidden from my sister here, you're free to do as you please. That's great, isn't it?", he was grinning now, nearly bursting with pride over these facts.

Thalia was stunned for a moment, then her anger took over: "You really think that's the only problem, that I'm scared of your sister busting in on us? What happens if I give it up to you tonight, you stupid prick, huh? They're going to kick me out of the hunt. And not to forget I actually might get pregnant. How smart of you to remind me of Will and all you're other illegimate children running around because I might have forgotten about that part, where I could be single mother in a few months, too! You're so damn selfish, you make me sick!"

She used all her strength to push him away, causing him to tumble into a few of the other dancers. She quickly turned around, making her way throgh the crowd away from him, without watching where she went. The 'Hellhound' was apparently bigger than she had thought and the further she went into it the more she could understand why Nico was so hot in business: This place was not only filled with mortals but with monsters and demigods, too. The bartender at the treebar she had spotted earlier was a cyclop and there was a waitress that looked like a gorgon, with a nametag that read Beano, or Stheno, or something. There were other creatures moving among the crowd and Thalia felt her hands itch to reach for her spear. She took a careful look on her surroundings again, there definetly were some other demigods: There was a daughter of Hecate impressing some boy by making sparks fly from her fingertips and some Hermes kid, shamelessly stealing a girls purse while flirting with her. And none oft hem seemed tob e bothered by the gorgon or the cyclop or any of this. Even more confusing was the fact that the mortals seemed to see the monsters! Wasn't the mist working anymore, what was wrong here?

Thalia felt herself stumble a few steps back as the gorgon waitress came a bit to close for her liking but was quickly steadied by a cool hand on her arm.

"Easy there, Thals.", Nico smiled at her. "Everythings allright, nothing here will try to kill you, you know. The gorgon there is Stheno, Percy killed her a few times during the second giant war. I found her a few years ago at a Wallmart downtown, she told me she had enough oft he fighting so I offered her a job. Same story with the others. They don't hurt anybody but they attract a crowd."

"But why can the mortals see them? What about the mist?"

"The mist is still working but mortals can see past it when their drunk, just like little children. When they're sober again, they forget about most o fit again, but it's exciting enough fort hem to come back over and over again."

That made sense and it settled her enough to greet her little cousin properly. He looked good, she so scrawny anymore. Still wearing lots of black, but his skin colour looked healthier and a seemed to be happier.

As she told him so, Nico laughed a bit: "What can I say, I'm dating a son of Apollo. He actually forces to go out into the sun a few times a week. It's a pity that he's not around at the moment, he would had loved to see you again, but he's currently on tour in Europe. Today he's giving a concert in Prague, I think. But why are you here, why not with the hunt?"

The story was told in a few minutes and Nico looked at her thoughtfully for a few minutes. Then he took her arm and let her through the crowd towards a pretty unimpressive door, which was covered by an equally unconspicuous looking demigod bouncer. After going up a few stairways they reached a big common room from which several corridors went.

"What's this, Nico?", Thalia asked, slightly irritated.

"It's a sanctuary for demigods, magicians, monsters, well everyone actually. It's a place for all of us who are homeless or injured or simply alone in this world. It's a bit like a outpost of Camp Halfblood. There are things like this in nearly every part of New York now. In most oft he big cities there a few. Because of this demigods now have a bit of a safer life. If you get attacked and you can't make it to Camp Halfblood you can crash here, if you're an orphan or a runaway and you don't wanna stay at Camp the whole year, you can stay here. If you're chased by a god because you angered or rejected them, you're safe here. Well, as long as it's not my dad or Apollo, since they have power here. But there are places run in the name of Hermes or Poseidon and the others as well. But what I'm really trying to say ist hat if you're scared of what Artemis might do, or if you don't know where to stay, this place can be solution."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.

**Chapter 6**

_The weather was still cool but Thalia was feeling warm anyway thanks to the strong tanned arms wrapped around her body. She felt completely safe and relaxed, a manly smell filling her nose, the gentle beating of a heart aligning with the rythm of her own. _

"_You look radiant today", Apollo whispered lovingly into her ear, while gently caressing her stomach, making her have goosebumps all over her body, "I just can't stay away from you any longer."_

_Thalia's stomach was filled with butterflies, her heartbeat speeding up, her skin feeling incredible hot as Apollo started to nibble on her earlobe while simultanously moving his right hand up her stomach to start kneeding her small breasts._

_The feeling was absolutely overwhelming. There was nothing else mattering in that moment, nothing more important than to get closer to him, to take everything she desidered but was so wonderfully forbidden._

_His mouth now fastened on her neck, his other hand slipping down her stomach into her pants, her hips were lifting up, begging for release…_

Then Thalia awoke with a desperate gasp, her own hand pressed between her legs, feeling the wetness pooling there.

It took her a moment to find her way back to reality: The small and a little shabby room that had been her home for the last month since she had taken Nico up on his offer to stay at the sanctuary.

After staying for two weeks with the Jacksons and not coming any closer to find an answer tot he question wether to quitt he hunt or return to it, she decided it wouldn't be right to intrude on their little family any longer.

It was different here: There was a constant coming and going at the sancturay, everything was being a bit more anonymous. If she wanted to talk to someone there was always someone around, if she didn't want to she could just go to her room or for a walk.

Most kids were only staying for a night or two before leaving for Camp Half Blood or home, those kids usually shared rooms. There were a couple of kids that stayed longer than that though, because of school, family drama or problems at camp. They got either one constant roommate or a room for themselves. Since Thalia was actually considering staying there and on the other hand didn't want to room with a much younger girl (because, duh… those teenage girls could be just so shallow and nearly as stupid as seaweed brain: constantly chattering or staring into a mirror, they were simply driving her crazy), she was given her very own room.

It was wonderful! After so many years sharing tents with the other huntresses like a teen, she had to admit that it was nice to have a place just to herself. A constant place that she could fill with things she liked, where she could play the music she loved and where she was able to close the door and be alone whenever she felt like it.

She had started to job at a small cafe a few blocks away, fort he first time in her life earning her own money to buy herself a burger or to go to the movies everynow and then or just to buy some groceries fot the sancuary.

She assisted the young demigods when they where in need, wether it was to fend off monsters or just to talk about their problems that were just so similar to the problems she had had at their age.

Her free time she either spend alone, walking the streets of Manhattan and Brooklyn, or with Nico and Will, who had returned from his tour and had indeed been delighted to see her but had felt a bit awkward about the whole her having the hots for his father thing.

She was keeping herself busy to avoid thinking to much, dreading to make a final decision. Yes, all those things made her happy but could she really do this forever? The hunt had made her feel at home at first too and now…

Now her night were filled with steamy dreams od Apollo and her days with the strange new purpose of finding out who she was and what she wanted. Everything could change in a few years and it was terrifying.

When she had been a kid, stuck with a depressed mother and a baby brother she was providing for, there hadn't been any choices. After Jason disappeared, leaving her mother behind had been the only logical choice for her, since she was full of anger towards her and making her last stand to safe her friends also had been the only conclusion coming to her mind that night when the monsters caught up with them, shortly before they reached Camp Half Blood. And then there was the choice to join the hunt, fueled by the pressure of a prophecy and death threats made by gods and the painful sting of Luke's betrayal.

All those decisions had been made in an eyeblink. This situation to be able to overthink a choice without being filled with anger or having danger looming over her, was a completely new situation.

Thalia took a long shower to wash any reminder oft he dream off her body while considering what to make of the lack of guilt about her unpure thoughts. Was this a sign that staying here was fort he best or was it just showing her how much being away from the hunt had corrupted her?

Maybe talking to Nico and Will would help her to finally make a decision. They never touched the subject since she had had moved in, Nico and Will politely waiting for her to make the first move while she was avoiding the topic. Maybe this was a sign from the god of decision-making to finally get going.

Nico and Will had their apartment right above the sanctuary. Thalia was just about to knock when she heard a familiar voice, making her freeze where she was standing: Apollo was there!

It took her a couple of seconds to catch herself then her curiosity got the best of her and she pressed her ear tot he door.

"…so stop whining already, dad! You're the fucking god of the sun, get a grip on your emotions!"

"You're being heartless, Will! Here I am asking for your help and you just refuse. Your right, I AM a your father and a god and know I demand your assistance!"

"We are not helping you with getting Nico's cousin to bang you!"

Thalia pressed her hand over her mouth to keep any shocked noise inside. She wanted to waltz in and scream that Apollo could go screw himself for trying to get her friends to set her up with him. At the same time she wanted to hear more.

On the other side oft he door noone had said anything in a while and it almost seemed as if the conversation was over and Apollo had disappeared when she heard a long sigh:

"It's not the way you think, my boy. This is different. It's not just about sex though I have to say that Thalia is some really hot stuff."

Will made a disgusted noise.

"I know you have every reason to believe that I'm not the type of guy to go for long term relationship after the way I left your mother behind while she was pregnant and the amount of brothers and sisters I gave you. But the truth is that I wanted to settle down for a couple of times in the few thousand years of my existence but all my chosen ones either did not choose me or they died. I nearly gave up on love but ever since I met Thalia I have hope again. Maybe I finally found my one true love in her. But then she joined the hunt and I tried to stay away, I really tried but…"

This time Thalia was not able to contain suprised noise. Not very loud, but loud enough to stop the conversation in the apartement. A few seconds later the door was ripped open and a Apollo was staring at her as if he couldn't decide if to be delighted or angry with her very apparent eavedropping.

For a few painfully long moments noone said a word, the it just broke out of her:

"You love me?"

Apollo had apparently decided to be glad to see her and looked at her with a boyish, sheepish grin:

"Yes, though I wanted to tell you in a far more poetic manner, a haiku or a ballad maybe…"

"But you can't love me, you barely know me!", Thalia interrupted him, "I am part of your sisters hunt and you're a god! You gods constantly fall in and out of love and then leave a string of broken hearts behind! You can't,…, I can't! This is not right!"

During her rant the grin had slowly slipped from Apollo's face. He looked young in that moment, vulnerable, not at all like to old, very powerful being that he was.

"So you don't feel anything for me? What am I doing wrong? Is there anything I can do to make you like me more?"

"I… I don't know what I feel.", Thalia whispered, "I'm so confused."

"Them give me at least a chance to court you. You're staying here, aren't you? Give me one week to convince you of my feelings for you. And if you never want to see me again after this week I will leave you alone for all eternity."

Thalia considered it for a moment, this offer sounded almost too good to be true, Hades, this whole morning seemed to be just too damn perfect to be real. But then again what could it hurt…

"One week.", she finally agreed.

Apollo's reaction was immediate: He let out a happy little noise, the whole face lightening up and before she could stop him, he had already wrapped her up in his arms, lifting her up into the air and burying his face in her short hair.

Thalia couldn't help but relax into the embrace. She gave in to the warm fuzzy feeling, to the wonderful sound of Apollo's breathless laughter, rumbling against her. Maybe, she thought for a tiny little second, maybe everything would be allright.

As usually it took me quite some time to update. I hope there's someone out there who is still reading this fic anyway.

I'm very thankful for every review.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series and all of its characters.

**Chapter 7**

One week she had promised him and he almost made her regret it on their first date: Dinner at a fancy restaurant where she didn't know which fork to use and food that was delicious but came in tiny servings. Apollo had been chivalrous and polite and she had hated every second of it.

"Maybe this was a bad idea.", she had told him, "I don't think this will work out."

But Apollo had just smiled: "Wait until tomorrow. If you're still unhappy with my idea of a good night then you can back out of our deal."

On their second date he had taken her out to Central Park for a picnic. No fancy clothes, no stupid uptight waiters, no complicated silverware. Just sitting on a blanket, listening to punk rock from a boom box and watching the god of the sun, music, arts and prophecy lick burger sauce of his fingers. He had made her laugh that day and when he dropped her off at the sanctuary, there had been no words of backing out off their one week of courtship.

On the third day he had visited an art exhibition with her, the pictures were beautiful and extraordinary and Apollo hadn't stopped gushing about the artist who was one of his daughters and used the money she earned with her art to support street kids. His eyes had been sparkling even more than usual when talking about her and their was something about the warmth in his voice that had made her heart clench in a very good way.

The first time he kissed her again was on the fourth date when he had taken her to the cinema where they had made out like teenagers in the back row and by the end of the day neither of them could tell what kind of movie had been playing in the background.

On the fifth day he managed so convince her to go to a ballet and she had to admit that it was elegant and graceful and that she didn't hate it as much as she feared.

Then their had been the medieval festival where they had played dress up and he had told her a bunch of stories of the Dark Ages and how unhygienic those times were. It had been silly and entertaining and at the end of the day he had bought a bottle of mead and taken her to a rooftop where they had watched the sunset.

Now they were in a cab driving towards their final date and Thalia tried her best not to think of what would come after. Apollo seemed to have sensed what she was worried or maybe he was worried himself because he had hardly said anything since he had picked her up and he hadn't let go of her hand either. It was nice, feeling his warm hand gripping hers, very reassuring.

After the cab came to a halt and they got out, he suddenly pulled her against him. He didn't say a word, he just held her for a few moments. Then pulled her into the ratty looking club before them.

It was exactly the type of date that she had dreamed of as young teenage girl. There was a young and unknown band playing, they drank cheap beer and danced and when they took the cab home they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. It only seemed natural when she took him up to her room, when he undressed her, kissed her, whorshipped her as if she was the goddess and he a mere mortal. She didn't overthink it as she pulled him on her small bed and between her thighs. She simply gave into her instincts until there was nothing but Apollo and her and the sounds of their moans and gasps.

The panic came in the morning after when Apollo was still fast asleep. What if he had lost interest in her now that they slept together? What if she was pregnant? What about Artermis, the huntresses? It was one thing to leave the hunt and get on with ones life but she had broken her vow.

She packed her stuff and said her goodbyes to Nico and Will, she asked them to give Annabeth and Percy her greetings and ignored their pleas for her to stay. She did not say goodbye to Apollo, she made her way out of New York City and send an Iris message to Myriah and started her way back to the hunt. She managed to leave without looking back, but she could not stop the tears running down her face, she could not stop herself from thinking that she was making a dreadful mistake but the alternative was even more terrifying. The hunt was the only life that had ever offered her stability, it would be foolish to turn away from that. The risk was too high, the risk to loose evrything again and end up like her mother: Alone and desperate. She wouldn't let that happen, even if it meant breaking her own heart into pieces.


End file.
